ryugagotokufandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DraculaCronqvist
Block reason You removed content which "you" thought was vandalism. You acted like you were an administrator and preached as to what is good and bad taste. You stated that wiki's are not a place for cheap jokes or personal opinions. Unfortunately, that is your opinion! You are neither an administrator, nor the moral compass for this wikia. You then criticise the administrator of the wikia for abusing privileges. Not a smart move. Each wikia is able to come up with their own reasons for blocking users. They don't have to give warnings. An administrator can ban someone if they don't like their usename if they want to. If you feel this is unfair, you are free to start up your own wikia then you can block whoever you like. So instead of letting me contribute something to the wiki, you block me because you feel I insulted you? Blocking someone because of things like that is not exactly mature or smart. It's stupid. If you don't like that, you can discuss that with me, but issuing a ban for simply trying to remove something I thought was vandalism is unreasonable. DraculaCronqvist 17:31, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Block reason - part 2 Watch this video from 7.23 and see if you understand what Akiyama is saying. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IdlcJHxR1Wc&feature=relmfu Then have a think about what you have written and evaluate if it is ingratiating you to being unblocked. I assume that is what you want? What I would like is some respect. I do not need to bow to you and apologize, I thought I was editing something I thought for vandalism and that's all there is to it. If you don't like that, well then that's your choice. What I am saying is: banning someone for such a miniscule thing is ridiculous. DraculaCronqvist 21:03, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Block reason - part 3 Nobody mentioned anything about apologising. All we did was ask you to recognise that you have been personally abusive to the administrators of this and the Yakuza wikias and this behaviour is doing nothing to prevent you from being unblocked. When the administrators have tried to explain to you why you were blocked you have carried on being abusive, calling them stupid and immature. Assuming they blocked you erroneously you have done nothing since to convince them you are anything but a judgemental argumentative individual. If any user other than an administrator deletes other people's work on this or the Yakuza wikia and do so out of some personal belief that they are removing vandalism and then state falsely they are doing so because they feel that wikia's are not for jokes then they will be blocked. Final. Nobody deserves respect. You earn it. Chance of redemption *Why do you want to contribute to the Yakuza wikia? *How long have you wanted to do this? *How long have you been aware of the Yakuza wikia? I was trying to make this wiki more objective and removed a comment about... "potheads" or somesuch. I was trying to give this wiki more credibility and focus more on the matter that the game provides us with. As for accusing people - I said it *once* that the administrator of this wiki seemed childish because of such an unprofessional behavior. I think that blocking someone because of a supposed damaging of the ego is anything but professional. But, coming to the three points that are mentioned... 1) Because it's one of my favourite gaming series and I like sharing both my experiences I made as a gamer and as a student of Japanese culture. 2 and 3) I have waited some time for a wiki about Ryuu Ga Gotoku, but I found it much later. Sadly, this series is pretty underground in the western world. I've known about this and the Yakuza wiki for a couple of months, but I got to the editing part about... three months or so, I can't say for sure. DraculaCronqvist 22:33, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Response Your first contribution was on August 7 2012, where you incorrectly added categories to the Yakuza 3 Lockers page. Go and try and click the links you played with! They no longer direct to the source. A minute later on the 7th August you then added U's into incorrrectly spelt Kamurochou's. Well done on that. Then two days ago you replaced the word booze for alcohol which is redundant as they are synonyms. Then you deleted a comment about not actually giving alcohol to people with possible alcohol dependancies, much like you shouldn't give people with other drug dependancies the very thing they are addicted to. There is nothing funny about this. So from our point of view you did 3 bad things and one good thing. Regarding being abusive... On Yimbocarimbo's wall you wrote: : Okay now, what is up with that? I tried to improve the Yakuza wiki and you block me for no reason given? That's abuse of the admin rights, you know. I didn't flame, I did not do any vandalism, I just edited out some shenanigans, so what's the deal? '' I am not sure whether English is your first language or whether you are American, but to the 4 people in my team this was deemed to be overly assertive. Above you said: : ''"Blocking someone because of things like that is not exactly mature or smart. It's stupid." The inference here is that the person who made the decision to block you is immature and stupid. In your next post you said: : "What I am saying is: banning someone for such a miniscule thing is ridiculous." Again, the inference here is that the person that blocked you is ridiculous or stupid. A word of advice. If someone is over officious to you, no matter if they are wrong, don't infer that they are stupid, ridiculous or immature as it does not make them want to like you and overturn their decision. If you are that bothered, walk away, come back later and be the bigger man. You will ''earn ''respect that way. 3 months ago this and the Yakuza wikia had less than 58 pages which were incoherent mess of adolescent attempts at telling everyone why Kiryu and Goro Majima are so cool. Since taking over these sites, me and my team have: *structured the Yakuza site into coherant sections *provided consistent templates for many areas of the content *provided a consistent design for the site and for sections *provided a consistent naming convention for Japanese names *increased the content by over 200% *increased the accuracy of most of the existing content *Fixed countless errors introduced by other users trying to "help" or bring what their idea of what the site should be without asking how they can help *Where possible try and bring in new users so they can effectively edit the site This is still a work in progress and will take us maybe a year or two to get to a stage where we feel it is competent; we are constantly updating pages so they are of a specific quality, but we have standards we want to maintain. Unfortunately, Cronquist we don't feel you meet these standards so after careful consideration we have decided that you will remain blocked. You will have to remain content with being a backseat driver. I will allow you to edit your own talk page back on the Yakuza wikia where you can make suggestions. Yes, English is not my first language, but that is beside the point, aside from the occasional typo here and there, I think. My point was that yes, I think the person in question blocking me *is* stupid and childish. I got blocked because I removed this comment about drugs and alcohol, as I felt this didn't contribute to anything. Replacing booze with alcohol was done so because it sounded more professional. My point being is that the real reason I got blocked was because of the reason I gave in my edit, that "a wiki is not there for cheap jokes and personal opinions" and I stand by that decision. Why not attempt at making quality standards? Why having sentence like these in the wiki that make it seem like some overzealos fans wrote it? Is it not the aim that this wiki should deliver informations instead of passing moral judgement? As for breaking any links, I can't remeber that happening, all I did was ironing out the misspelled Kamurochou. But if I *did* break a link while doing this, that was nothing intentional. And yes, I noticed both wikis underwent major change, which is why I wanted to help. Lastly, all I can say is... I think this ban is unjustified, as it is clearly because of the reason I gave when I made the edit. People should get over their egos. This one tiny edit and this one reason should *not* be grounds enough for a blocking. If my edit was terrible in the eyes of administration, fine, you can reverse that. We could've rephrased that sentence, even, if you felt the need to keep it in. All I wanted for it was to sound more professional and I fail to see how I do not meet the standards in that. As outraged as I am, at least I thank you for the time. I know however when I am not welcome anymore or when my help is not wanted. Please do think on what I said however. One snappy comment should not be enough to excercise such... harshness. DraculaCronqvist 01:10, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Last word Right, I'm going to block you from editing your talk pages for a week. I suggest you go away, calm down, come back in a week and read your responses when you are a little bit less angry and see if you can see whether you may have been a little hasty. We don't mind you being here, we would just like to work with less angry, less confrontational, more co-operative people who are open to suggestion and instruction. The circa 1,100 pages we've developed over the last couple of months came about from each of us being able to take constructive criticism and working together. Yimbocarimbo 01:36, August 26, 2012 (UTC)